See You Only In My Dreams
by cici-2494
Summary: Lorraine remembers Delphine.


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of these characters or any of these songs.**

 **Enjoy,**

 ***Fades to Black** *

Gold Dust Woman – 2004 Remastered Edition by Fleetwood Mac

Ice crunches as blonde hair rises through. She waits there. Stretching. Feeling her muscles creak and pop. Lorraine sits staring straight ahead. She holds herself and closes her eyes. She drops three ice cubes on the glass sitting on the floor next to the tub. She pours Stoli. The burn has been long gone. She doesn't feel anything anymore. She was emotionally exhausted but no one would ever get to see that side of her. Only one was able to in the past. Now, she was gone. She wonders if she could have done anything different for the sake of her. If only she would have been faster in getting to her, maybe things would be different. Delphine destroyed her by dying that night. She left her alone in this world of lies and deceit.

 **Sounds Of A Summer Night by Tommy Tutone** **starts playing in the background** **.**

Lorraine knew she would go through with her mission. She would finish what she started and then she would mourn the loss of her lover. Lorraine had a plan in mind. One only she was capable of doing. She gets up and stands in front of a brightly light up mirror. She addresses her wounds and she gets dressed.

She makes her way to MI6 headquarters. She meets Gray and Kurzfeld. The rest is history.

After her interview, she makes her way back to her room and sips on Stoli. She breathes deeply and starts making arrangements for her next trip.

Three days later **Paris…**

After killing Aleksander Bremovych, Lorraine cleaned her face which was covered in blood. She takes her wig off.

Lorraine makes her way to the private jet waiting to take her back home. They touch down after hours. She looks around, remembering the last time she was here. A long time ago. She lets a company driver take her to the house. She walks through the front doors and places her keys on a side table. She starts shedding her clothes. Every piece forgotten before they reach the floor. She makes her way to her bed and gets under the covers. The sheets are cold but she can't bring herself to care. Her mind takes her back to when there was another body pressed against her chest.

The Politics Of Dancing by Reflex fades in.

She loves the sounds coming out of her without restrain. She knows she's being intoxicated by the other woman's scent. She smells so good. She holds her by the neck and reaches up her thigh, pulling her skirt up. She brings her fingers to her sex. She feels how wet she is. She moves her fingers up and down her slit. Massaging her swollen clit. The girl laying on her squirms violently, bringing Lorraine a wave of pleasure. She flips them over and kisses the dark haired beauty deeply and slides her hand down her ribs, over her hips, into her curls. Delphine arches into Lorraine. Kissing her lover aggressively, she pulls away and pushes Delphine's bra up. What she sees enchants her and she can't resist the urge to latch on to her breasts. Delphine stops her with a suffocating kiss. She removes Lorraine's dress. She pushes her back for her to watch. Delphine looks into her ice blue eyes that shine under the neon lights, making Lorraine's trance look like a predatory haze. She slowly takes her shirt off, breaking eye contact only once as she slides the shirt over her shoulders. She sheds her bra and stands to take her skirt off. Lorraine intervenes. She can't just stand there while her lover tortures her seductively. Loraine kisses Delphine once and descends to her knees. She looks at Delphine's glazed eyes. She pulls the skirt down slowly, teasing the younger operative. She takes her time and reaches her drenched mound. She breathes in and runs her tongue at the edge of her lips. She takes Delphine's clit into her mouth unleashing all her pent up frustrations. She gives everything to Delphine. She doesn't know how this little French operative got to her but she knew now that she didn't want to fight it. Delphine started breathing quicker and Lorraine knew she's was going to cum soon but she wanted this to last longer. She stopped and pulled Delphine up with a kiss. She flipped her over so she was flushed against her. She slid her hand towards her breast and Delphine kissed her. Lorraine decided that it was time to give her what she wanted. She touched Delphine roughly. She maintained a fast pace and Delphine cried out for her in her native language.

"Laisser aller ma chérie" _(Let go darling)_ Lorraine whispers.

Delphine cums hard. Lorraine kept her fingers inside her until Delphine's walls finally released her. After catching their breath, Delphine turned to face Lorraine.

Landscapes by Talos starts playing.

Delphine catches her blonde beauty's lips. Lorraine groans into the kiss. She knows she is getting turned on again. Delphine tells her to lie down. She looks at her, careful not to break the intense exchange of emotion. She's never felt this way for another person. Delphine buries her thoughts deep for now and moves her mouth down Lorraine's body. She gives Lorraine her full attention. She doesn't waste any time as she wants her to feel everything she can't say through her body. Lorraine understood her. She let's her take control this time. Delphine's expert tongue brings Lorraine to climax in no time. They are both exhausted. Lorraine brings Delphine to her side and places her head in the crook of her neck. She reaches for a cigarette. She lights it and she feels the nicotine enter her body. She knows she's in trouble and will need a glass of Stoli soon.

"Mon chérie, as-tu de la vodka?" _(Honey, do you have vodka?)_

"Oui" _(Yes)_

Delphine got up and walked the short distance to the freezer. She pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and put ice cubes in both. She grabbed the Stoli and poured a decent amount into each. She brings them back and gives Lorraine what she wished for.

She thanks her by grabbing her before she can escape and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I think I like this side of you. So sexy" Delphine chuckles as she sits next to her tall blonde.

"I'm glad to hear that" purrs Lorraine.

"What now?" Delphine whispers.

"Now we enjoy it while we can"

Loraine knew that was the only thing she could give Delphine.

"These relationships are not what they seemed to be. They're gone in a blink of an eye."

I Have Waited So Long by Foreigner begins

Tears spill from her eyes without her permission. Lorraine is one of the best agents in the world but she is human too. She pulls the covers tighter around her naked body. She feels as if she will run out of air without her love. Her sweet innocent lover, who could have had a better life if they hadn't crossed paths. Delphine was dead because of their professions and Lorraine knew it was too good to be true. She remembers staring at her dead lover's eyes finding the overwhelming feeling of loss hard to suppress. She sat there for hours before she looked at the envelope with her name written in black ink by the girl laying across the floor a few feet away. She tried reviving her after cursing out her frustrations. She was gone. She would no longer feel her, only in her dreams. She can only hope that one day she will find her again in some other life. Pray that they will have more time together. For now, she would reminisce the touch of her lover. She would continue on, though part of her was gone with Delphine. She would always love her. She was sorry she didn't tell her before the inevitable.

 _Delphine,_

 _Mon amour, dors bien car je serai là quand tu te réveilleras et nous vivrons une vie libre de toute cette souffrance._

 _À toi pour toujours,_

 _Lorraine Broughton_

The next morning, she stares at the sunrise. She closes the blinds and lights a cigarette. She looks at a picture Delphine took of her. She smiles.

"I look for pleasure on the details"

Gypsy by Fleetwood Mac plays as camera zooms out to black.

 ** _The End._**

 ** _Translation:_**

 _Delphine,_

 _(My love, sleep well because I will be there when you wake up and we will live a life free from all this suffering.)_

 _To you for ever,_

 _Lorraine Broughton_

 ** _I really hope y'all like it because this kinda came out of nowhere after watching Atomic Blonde. I love Lorraine and Delphine together. They're so sexy and even though I am upset that Delphine doesn't make it, I thought it was a great movie. I don't speak French so if there are any errors, I'm sorry_** ** _L_** ** _. Also, I know that this has a lot of grammatical mistakes but oh well haha Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _C.C._**


End file.
